


Thrice Dead

by NannaSally



Series: Blake's 7 Poetry [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: dead three times





	

The First time was in a Galactic War

The Second time was in an Electronic Dream

The Third time was in a Pit of Rebels

 

So, Are You Dead Yet?


End file.
